


feel it out

by yuusaku



Series: smile world [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuusaku/pseuds/yuusaku
Summary: It takes them a while to make it work, the body-sharing thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last ep, sort of.
> 
> I'll probably write something more later, but for now, have a small 'I watched the raw 2.5 hours ago and wanted to get in a quick post-canon thing' oneshot. There's a little bit of maybe-leaning-Yuuri/Yuuya, just as a heads-up.

It takes them a while to work things out. To build rules, to feel each other out enough to make things _work_. Things like 'Yuuya has to handle school because it's easier that way, but everyone else has to pay attention too, and homework is a split deal'. Things like 'everyone at You Show knows, so that's a free-for-all'. Things like 'for the love of _god_ , Yuuri, stop taking control when someone's on a date, ordering food nobody else likes and then insisting you have to stay and eat it so we don't waste money'.

(the last one happens at least five times before it becomes an official rule, because Yuuri is Yuuri) 

They're slower at it than Yuzu and the others, slower to circle around each other and work out what works and what doesn't. Which subjects need to be avoided and which ones need to be aired out, which nightmares belong to which of them, which things the others are allowed to stick around for and which things they need to go deeper and not pay attention during. 

It does work, though, after a while. They keep a calendar for keeping track of individual engagements, one that turns into a mess of Yuuto's black ballpoint and Yuuya's red marker and Yuugo's blue highlighter and Yuuri's sparkly pink strawberry-scented gel pen. Yoko takes them shopping for clothes and things for their room so that it's not just all Yuuya's, and helps them arrange their closet by person and find the best spots for the posters and plushes and knick-knacks they buy. 

"I'm glad it's like this," Yuuri says one night, holding control to trace his fingers over the glow-in-the-dark stars he'd insisted they stick on the wall next to the bed, and practically daring the others internally to comment on the uncharacteristically soft tone. "And to have… friends?" 

(his voice catches on that last word, quiet and questioning, and Yuuya in particular holds him so tight in their mind that if Yuuri closes his eyes he can feel the arms around him as though they were separate)


End file.
